


少年心事几曾知

by haitubaby



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 二战同人 WWII
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haitubaby/pseuds/haitubaby





	1. 楔子

这里埋的是女儿，这里埋的是父亲，  
这里埋的是妹妹，这里埋的是哥哥，  
这里埋的是妻子，这里埋的是丈夫，  
可这里一共只有两个人。  
这是多年以后，我在法国某处古代教堂里看到的一块墓碑上的古怪铭文。论理说，这三种关系是无法同时存在的，但这两个墓中人竟然保持着三种关系。我盯着它上上下下看了许多遍，确认自己还不至于因为抽了太多的烟喝了太多的酒，提前开始老眼昏花。然后我挥手叫来了看守墓地的老头，给他散了一圈烟。  
“这算怎么一回事呢？难道世上真有这样的奇闻不成？”  
我咬着烟屁股，在上面留下一圈湿润的唾痕和牙印。  
“据说是真的，是一件发生在中世纪时候的奇事。这块墓碑从教堂建立的时候就有了，但具体是怎么一回事，谁也不清楚。”  
守墓的老头年岁很大了，说话时拖着叫人不快的长腔。他从我手里拿走了两支烟，并排放在鼻子底下，贪婪地深吸了一口气，接着忙不迭地把其中一支妥帖地收进口袋，这才有空点燃另一支，美美地闭起眼睛享受。这里是一处著名的景点，游人如织，但我敢打赌没人会跑到这儿浪费时间，细读墓碑上的文字，更不会有人和这个糟老头打听相关的内容，因此他不断地絮絮叨叨，却没有一句有用的话。  
“要依我这个老头子的看法，这八成是件胡编乱造的奇闻。世界上哪里会有这么乱糟糟的关系？没准是某个疯诗人胡乱写的碑文。”  
“我却不这么认为，”今天的阳光十分刺目，我不得不眯起眼睛。现在又是下午，中午的酒意混合着热腾的睡意，让我一时间意识朦胧起来，一件埋藏在心底许多年的往事渐渐浮现在脑海中，“我亲眼见过一件与这碑文上记载的类似的奇事。”  
守墓老头的眼睛霍然睁大了，他大约没想到，一个浑身散发着酒味的颓废之人还能有如此丰富的见闻。我看他错把我以为是某个见识广博的探险家之类的，对我的态度不由自主地恭敬起来：  
“世界上竟真有这样的奇事？或许您是在亚洲或者美洲的什么地方见到过？那可真是世界之大，无奇不有。您真该把它写成文章，发表出来，叫世人们都看一看，增长些见闻。”  
“不是亚洲，不是美洲，更不是非洲，就发生在欧洲，在我的国家，某个小的不能再小的镇子上。写出来就不必了，我这个人没有什么文采，会把它写成干巴巴的豆腐块。而且这样的事，又有谁会相信呢？”  
我挪到了阴凉的树荫下，又点燃了一支烟。我的手指因为翻腾的回忆而微微颤抖，一不小心呛了一口，咳嗽了起来。这让我想起我青春期第一次抽烟时的窘况，思绪飞旋起来，一瞬间时光流转，记忆的碎片像散落一地的玫瑰花瓣，被回忆的力量聚合在一起，变成一朵娇艳盛放的玫瑰花。  
那朵花，正握在一个有一双水蓝色澄澈眼眸的人手中。


	2. Chapter 2

赫尔林根是一座安静的德国小镇，建筑物的墙不是白色就是红色，看起来单调而乏味，毫无特色。屋顶倒是一律的砖红色，更加无聊了。小镇上只有一座不起眼的教堂是粉红色的，有点暧昧的色彩没能激发一个青春期少年对宗教的热爱，反倒因为其安静，成了我们的秘密据点。  
我躲在教堂后面的墓园里，小心翼翼地把两支揉得皱巴巴的香烟从口袋里掏出来。我费了不少力气才从我那喝醉酒的父亲的屁股兜里摸出被他压扁的烟盒，并且幸运地发现里面还有不少存货，但我并不是个贪心的人，我只要两支。我知道正确的做法是攒一点零花钱去买一包烟，但不要忘记，这是个极小的镇子，我估计我左手掏出钱，右手还没接过烟，我父亲就已经杀到杂货店门口，等着用蒲扇般的大手伺候我的屁股了。  
所以隔三差五偷父亲几支烟是最不容易被发现的做法，一定要选在烟盒半满不满的时候，不要贪心，一次一到两根。我这么做了几个月他都没有发现，顶多感叹一下现在烟瘾大了，香烟消耗的数量也加快了。其实我并不热衷于抽烟，只是出于少年人对成年世界特有的好奇和模仿，以及听人说，抽烟是一种排遣惆怅情绪的好办法，不然我何必沉浸在这呛人的烟雾中呢？  
啊哈，我猜到你们会因为这句话而哈哈大笑，一个十四五岁的孩子，有什么值得惆怅的事情？莫非是喜欢邻家有着红扑扑脸蛋的女孩？那就去追求她，讨她欢心，送她几朵玫瑰花，邀请她看电影，她准会同意的。几次之后，如果她不反感你，你就有机会一亲芳泽了。可要是这么简单的话，我也不会躲在这种地方抽烟了。  
“海因，不要吃独食呀，给后来的人留一口。”正在我仰着四十五度向天的脑袋，装模作样地学着大人吞云吐雾时，一只手落在了我的肩膀上，吓得我一口烟雾全吸进了肺里，眼泪都跟着流出来了。  
“看你这话说的，我还能不给我的好兄弟留吗？这烟屁股给你了，曼诺。”我笑眯眯地地把烟蒂往前一伸，换来了砸在胸口的不轻不重的一拳。然后我们彼此都笑了起来。  
来的这个人比我小几岁，是我的好兄弟，名叫曼弗雷德·隆美尔。他原本是个矮小瘦弱，戴着一副圆圆眼镜，学生气十足的男孩子，不过前不久他刚刚经历了分化，个子忽然拔高了好一截，变得手长脚长起来。他从我手中接过另外一根香烟，笑嘻嘻地借着我的烟蒂点燃，心满意足地吸了一口。  
这还是曼诺分化后第一次出来，我一边眯着眼睛享受他喷出来的二手烟，一边暗中打量他分化后的模样。他有一头浅黄柔软的头发，为了时髦一点，专门去理发店，让理发师拿烧红的铁钳卷出小卷来。他的身体显示出某种不属于这座小镇的精细线条，只有在柏林这样的大城市才能找得到。他朝我笑笑，露出一口珍珠似的，过分整齐的白牙，喜悦的笑意从中喷薄而出。看得出，他对自己的分化结果很是满意。  
“哟，居然分化成alpha了，老弟，你干得漂亮呀！就是这味道实在呛人。”  
就算我是个对味道不甚敏感的beta，此刻也被萦绕在曼诺身上的苦杏仁味熏得直皱眉。我见过许多alpha，闻过许多种富有攻击性的味道，有辛辣的杜松子酒味，有冷冽的雪松木味，有类似鲜血的铁锈味，但我还从未闻到过哪个alpha身上会有一股子苦杏仁味。就像杏子连核带肉咽下肚子，静候氢氰酸产生的恐惧。  
“我也不喜欢它，但这也不是我能选择的。”一口烟雾喷出，劣质烟草的味道和苦杏仁味混合起来，再加上墓园一角的欧石楠散发的味道，发酵成春天特有的，情欲的气息。  
“你父亲一定很高兴。”我一边心不在焉地说着，脑中一边浮现出一组图像。它们在我脑中出现时一开始是被打乱的：修长的手脚，柔软的腰肢，短绒绒的金发，水蓝色的眼睛，秀挺尖翘的鼻子，浓长细密的睫毛……然后慢慢地排列组合，变成一个挺拔俊俏的剪影，一个omega的，香喷喷的，飘散着石楠花香的影子……  
“我看他挺高兴的，毕竟之前他一直以为我会和高斯一样，变成beta。你知道，他一直认为我有些文弱……”曼诺的话在缭绕的烟雾中变得模糊不清，我没有费力请他重复一边，反而在心里咀嚼着听清楚的那几个字词，刚刚锻炼出来的几块肌肉在薄薄的便宜衬衫下鼓胀，疯狂地叫嚣着：我不文弱，看一看它们，我已经可以被称为男人了……  
“他的确挺高兴，但那是在看到你们瞒着他抽烟之前。”  
香甜的，飘荡着和教堂一样的粉红色的声音在我们背后响起。我看到曼诺被惊吓得一口气倒不过来，和我之前似的大声呛咳起来。我该用力拍拍他的脊背以示安慰的，但是我没有，我在不引人注意地整理自己的领子，磕掉鞋头上的泥巴，犹豫着是把衬衫再往裤腰里塞一塞，还是全拽出来。然后我和曼诺一起转过身去，一个垂头丧气，满脸沮丧，一个勉力保持着镇定，眼里却在闪烁着灼灼的火焰。在看到那个熟悉的身影后，我们几乎是同时出了声：  
“爹地。”  
“隆美尔先生。”  
埃尔温·隆美尔正用他那蓝盈盈的，澄澈透明的眼睛盯着我们，即使略带谴责的意味，也无损于他一贯的温柔。我无声无息地把手背到了身后，在靠近后腰的衬衫上蹭了蹭手心粘腻的汗水。我的眼睛盯着粉红色石子铺成的小路，暗暗懊悔自己不该把烟蒂丢在地上。我试着挪动左脚把它藏在脚底下，注意力却在触到隆美尔那纤细的脚踝时被彻底吸引走了。  
如果视线能幻化出实质，变成一只手，能感知触碰到的一切。我现在应当伏在他的脚下，握着他的脚踝，真诚地恳求他脱下那两只一看就是出来寻人而匆匆套上的藏蓝色毛拖鞋。他白皙的，像最圆润的珍珠一样整齐排列的脚趾会踩在绒绒的人造毛上，因为我手掌的热度而不安地扭动，连带着珍珠上娇嫩红润的玫瑰花瓣跟着轻轻碰撞。  
我会像亲吻教皇的鞋尖一样，用尽我毕生的虔诚，把我的唇贴在他的脚背上，期待能如中世纪那样，烙上一朵百合花。然后我会用我的口腔和舌头包裹住其中一只，尽情地吸吮，如同一个久经饥渴的旅者终于发现甘甜的水源。我年轻气盛，我不惜气力，我会把那应有的血色全部吮到我的嘴里，让它们变得苍白，像贵妇人因为强盗闯入卧室而惨淡发白的面色，直到我的舌尖尝到血腥味为止，我是不会停下来的。  
我还要用我的手顺着赤裸的脚踝抚摸上去，我猜他的肌肤会是柔滑光洁的，宛如最昂贵的来自东方的丝绸，如果我不使上一点力气，它就会从我的指缝间飘飘滑落。若是可以的话，我还想撩开他珍珠灰色晨衣的下摆，向上继续探索。大概是曼诺露了痕迹让他发现，他才会匆匆忙忙，只披了一件长袍就跑出来。他会发现这是个错误，腰间的一根系带是不能护卫他的贞操的。只要轻轻一拉它就会应声散开，接下来就是大片大片美好的春光。真的，隆美尔先生身为一个omega，不该对他眼中的半大孩子太过掉以轻心。他应该是第一次养育孩子，还不知道青春期的男生脑子里整日翻滚着多么低俗下流的幻想。  
我低着头，脸颊却在发红。它变得滚热，像沙漠里被太阳灼烧的石头，磕一个鸡蛋上去会嗤嗤冒烟，一会儿就可以端出香脆可口的煎蛋来。周围的水分不知是被它过高的温度，还是我过于绮糜的幻想，而蒸发殆尽，干燥得连茁壮成长的青草都要低头以避锋芒，欧石楠的香味倒是越来越重了。  
隆美尔的味道是什么组成的呢？我说不好，beta对气味并不敏感。但是在我的臆想中，那是迷迭香、没药和欧石楠的味道，浓烈地扑满我青春期的每一个春光旖旎的梦境。在我的梦里我抱过他，吻过他，嗅闻过他的发丝，吮吸过他的乳头，现在站在他本人面前，我却像个做错事的孩子，舌头麻木，脚下生根，一句话也说不出来。  
“年纪不大，一个个的都不学好！这么几岁就学会抽烟了，再大一点喝酒赌博是不是也要学啊？难道还要出去嫖不成？”隆美尔先生的训斥爽利刮辣，脆生生像一把薄刃尖刀在砍削哈地丁树的树皮，浓稠的树脂流出来，在空气中散发着甜润夹杂着烟熏的催情香味。  
我的耳朵尖动了动，飞快而准确地捕捉到了“嫖”这个词。不知道在座的各位是否还记得你们那荷尔蒙丰富到汩汩溢出的年少岁月，一只脚踏入成人世界门槛的少年满脑子都是和性有关的冲动。少女夏天时不经意露出的内衣肩带，少妇胸前那几乎绷开纽扣的鼓胀，omega窄裙或者紧绷的长裤包裹下挺翘的臀，任意一点若有似无的联系都会引发山崩海啸，洪水泛滥的无尽遐想。  
对我来说，“嫖娼”这个词刺激的意味着实太浓厚了一点。反正我知道我一个同学，一个整天像发情的公狗一样的alpha。有一次兴致上来了，又找不到色情杂志和图片，于是他翻开一本大词典，对着“乳房”这个词来了一发，至今他家那本词典的那两页和黏合在一起呢。隆美尔先生不该对我说这个词，因为我的思绪很容易就此发散出去。我幻想着他在他那间小公寓里做一名流莺，为了赚够生活费抚养他先生遗留下的儿子而向任何一个人敞开双腿。我也拿着偷偷存下的零花钱去了，来不及跟他回到卧室，就迫不及待地将他压在墙上，一边将一卷汗津津的钱塞进他的胸衣，一边扯开他的底裤……


	3. Chapter 2

是的，隆美尔先生是个丧偶的人，丧偶许多年了。至于究竟是多久，那我也说不清楚。反正自打他从繁华的大都市柏林来到我们这座小镇时，他就是个单身抚养孩子的父亲。我还记得他打开家门，一步步走过镇子上那条主干道时的情景。  
小镇的生活宁静而安详，或许太过波澜不惊就变成了某种意义上的无趣，所以一点小小的新闻都会造成轰动似的效应。比如说镇子中心开了一家大城市司空见惯的连锁餐厅，我们这里的居民就会兴奋得张灯结彩，连续一个星期去那儿坐坐看看。一个柏林来的单亲父亲，携着一个襁褓中的儿子，还是个白皙美丽的佳人，竟然要在小镇定居，这其中的话题性不啻于某个大明星宣布婚讯。  
那一天，我不敢说整个镇子万人空巷，至少主干道上探头探脑的人比往日多了至少一倍。可惜我们都无缘见到他初入小镇的第一面，他是坐着汽车，直接被送到事先买下的公寓中的。听说他去世的丈夫是一名军官，在某次执行任务的时候丧生。他们之间的感情非常深厚，当时他还怀着丈夫的遗腹子。于是在柏林产下一名男婴后，他决定不再另嫁他人，要为自己的丈夫守身如玉。为免首都灯红酒绿的生活的引诱和错综复杂的利益纠葛，他情愿择一处山清水秀的小镇来抚养孩子。而我们的小镇幸运地入了他的法眼。  
他在公寓里足足住了近一个星期才第一次走出来。他是独自一人出来购物的，孩子留给了保姆照顾，并没有额外多雇个仆人。我想可能是因为军官的抚恤金尽管不低，但也经不得过分的挥霍享受。那天很冷，我下了几次决心才把揣在衣兜里的热烘烘的手拿出来，捂在了我快要被冻掉的耳朵上，又加快脚步朝家里赶去。  
这该死的天气让我步履匆匆，甚至没心情像平时一样将地上的石子一路踢回家。当然，也可能是因为我今天得罪了镇上最漂亮的小丫头露西，她发动了她所有的朋友对我指指点点，怒目而视。上帝作证，我绝非有意开罪于她，这一切都是个意外。  
早知道会发生后续的一系列事情，我今天就不该抄近路走那条素来没什么人的小路。既然走了小路，我就不应该站在那片白色篱笆附近磕鞋子里的石子。既然站在了那里，我就不该从篱笆的孔洞中往外看。既然往外看到露西撩起裙子蹲在树底下，我就该扭头离开。然而这一切我都没做到。我呆呆地站在原地，看着她把两腿分得很开，裙子仔细地掖到胳膊下面，接着就是一阵匆忙的水声，一连串黄色的液体倾泻而下，在树根处堆积的碎石上冲刷起白色的泡沫。  
最最丢脸的是，在目睹了这一切后，我居然没有及时躲藏起来，以至于被起身的露西看到了。这后果简直不堪想象。她洋娃娃似的脸颊气得鼓蓬蓬的，两个摇摇摆摆的浅黄色发辫几乎要支棱到天上去了，踩着红色皮鞋的小脚丫一跺一跺的：“混蛋！笨猪！蠢货！白痴！”  
一串不重样的尖声怒骂和随即赶来的娘子军们逼得我慌慌张张地逃窜开来，我猜这一个月她们都不会和我玩耍了。这真可令人惆怅。我赌气般地哼了一声，自我安慰着：露西那小丫头也不怎么好看，头发颜色像堆稻草，脸颊上有雀斑，最近还缺了一颗门牙！忽然之前我模糊窥见的粉红色肉体又浮现在我脑海里，让我那尚不知事的心灵里萌发出一棵说不清道不明的嫩芽。  
或许是过于的神思飘忽，我差点在转角处撞到一个人。幸而我及时刹住了车，而他也伸手把住了我的臂膊。这个人的个头应该是高挑的，因为我不仰着头就只能看到他黑色漆皮的靴子和包裹在其中的细长的小腿。甜腻浓郁的味道夹杂着新烤面包的香气扑打在我脸上，即使是寒冷的冬日，我的脸也瞬间火热起来，就像我白天窥视到露西隐秘的肉体时的激动和无措。  
“孩子，走路可要小心呀。”  
你们可听过世界上最动听的声音吗？比百灵更婉转，比夜莺更低沉，比画眉更清脆。我不知道该如何形容自己那一刻如逢天籁的心情。小镇上的人说话偏于聒噪和强硬，即使女人也鲜少有柔情似水的娇媚，偶然有几个异类，却又流于懦弱苍白。所以我从未听过如此温柔动人的嗓音，比男人温情脉脉，又比女人悠扬低回。我的心脏像只见到母亲的小雀一般，激动得一跳一跳的，满心希望他能再和我说几句话。  
可他只说了这一句，手也放开了。我注意到他戴着一双黑色的小羊皮手套，手指又细又长。如果我是个绅士，大约我会低头道谢，然后离开，靠着对那双纤纤玉手的想象写下一长篇赞颂的诗歌。但我只是个孩子，还很冒失莽撞，于是我立即仰起头去看他。  
就像天空前一秒还是阴霾遍布，淫雨霏霏，猝然间便云收雨霁，艳阳普照，我被耀目的光彩照得晕头转向，险些一屁股坐在地上。多么美丽的人啊，像一颗有着绚丽翅膀的星，降临在我仰望的蓝色苍穹之下，明亮、晶莹、动人。不知道在座各位是否相信，一个人的爱情可以在那么短的时间内遽然萌发，一个人又可以在那么小的年纪就爱恋上一个人。那一瞬间什么露西，什么小镇女孩都被我抛到了脑后，我眼里只有一颗星星，一个人。  
他多么动人啊，我从未在小镇上见过他。他的头样是小巧玲珑的，像是被母亲精心摩挲后形成的。他的脸庞带着难以描绘的风韵，像未被人触碰过的蜜桃的绒衣。两颗蓝宝石一般的眼睛嵌在上面，两排浓密的睫毛装饰其上。他现在正低垂着眼睛看着我，那两弯睫毛在玫瑰色的双颊上投下淡淡的阴影，像蝴蝶翩翩的翅膀。秀挺细巧的鼻子端端正正，下方的嘴唇微微开启，露出洁白如珍珠的牙齿。他的头发是金色的，纯粹的，黄金一样的色彩和光泽，露西那头浅黄的头发和他比起来顿时从稻草退化成晒谷场上胡乱堆积了许多天的干草。  
我痴痴地看着，从他那紧裹小腿的黑色裤子看到他那米色绿方格的兔子呢大衣，又看到他腰上束着的黑色皮带。我的精神太过亢奋，外表却像是生了病，红着脸，发着烧。他或许以为我是个无家可归又生着病的流浪儿，急忙褪下手套去探我的额头。我注意到他微微弯曲的手指，指肚圆圆的，超出了薄薄的指甲。  
“孩子，你住在哪里？我送你回家吧。”  
“先生，我帮您拿东西吧，它们看起来不轻呢。”  
我的眼睛直勾勾地盯着被他抱在怀里的一兜新鲜面包和蔬菜水果，完全没注意到我们俩的话说得南辕北辙。他先是愣了愣，随即笑了起来，那一刻我仿佛听到了教堂的钟声，看到了无数绽放的玫瑰，小镇的春天提前到来了。  
最后在确定了我有家可归且没有生病后，他终于拗不过我的坚持，把一小袋面包交到了我手上。我昂首挺胸，像看守宝库的士兵一样，将它们紧紧抱在胸前，蹦蹦跳跳跟在他身边。  
“我以前从没见过您。”  
“我刚搬到这里，还是第一次上街呢。”  
“您叫什么？”  
“埃尔温·隆美尔，你呢，小绅士？”  
“海因里希·多斯。您是个omega？”  
“嗯。”  
“那您的丈夫呢？您有孩子，您搬来的那天我看到婴儿车来着。”  
“他去世了。”  
长长的沉默笼罩在我的头顶。我生平第一次感到尴尬，真的，和这次比起来，窥见露西的不雅举动只能算小儿科。如果可以，我现在想在雪地里刨个坑，把自己埋进去，明年开春再挖出来。我头一次痛恨自己是如此拙嘴笨腮，头一次承认母亲对我愚钝不堪的评价。  
“对不起。”幸而此时我们已经走到了他家门前，我不必再忍受更多的尴尬。我低着头，匆匆把面包交还给他。人是多么的善变，我刚刚还希望这段路能延长下去，让我们一起走到天荒地老，现在又庆幸自己可以快速地逃离。  
“没关系。我还要谢谢你帮我拿东西，可爱的多斯小绅士。”他拉住我，往我手里放了一块巧克力。我注意到他还在微微笑着，可见我的冒撞并未冲撞他。我原本悬提的心终于放了下来，可以安然地朝他挥挥手，然后一溜烟往家跑去了。  
“你怎么回来得这么晚？”回家后免不了的自然是母亲的一顿絮叨，我一边大口扒饭一边嘟嘟囔囔：  
“我帮隆美尔先生拿东西来着。”  
“新来的那户人家？你见到他了？一个omega，挺漂亮的？”一连串的问题得到回答后，母亲满意地转向父亲：  
“听说他就是个平民出身，嫁的却是不错。可惜丈夫早死了，遗下个儿子，人人都劝他趁着年轻另嫁他人的好。谁知道他竟当着众人的面发下誓言，要守身如玉，为他丈夫抚育孩子。为免人多眼杂，还索性搬到了我们这座僻静的小镇上。啧啧，真是可惜了，就是不知道他能守个几年？怕是超不过五年吧。”  
一口面包噎在了我的嗓子里，上不去下不来，卡得难受。我勉力把它吞咽下去，手指却触到了口袋里那香甜的巧克力，在暖烘烘的壁炉和人体温度的夹攻下，它已经软化了，变成了黏黏糊糊的一块。


	4. Chapter 3

母亲想错了，或者说镇上的人都想错了。他们以为隆美尔先生的守贞只是一时兴起，毕竟一个没有alpha滋润的omega日子是十分难过的。然而隆美尔先生靠着他顽强的意志坚持了下来，还把曼诺抚养长大了。现在他成了小镇的骄傲，每个镇民谈起他来都带着几分敬意和钦佩，只有我除外。  
若是其他任何一个人聆听着隆美尔先生现在的斥责，大约都会羞惭到恨不得钻进地缝中去。可我并不是，我恨不得用眼睛撕开他的衣领，让美妙的乳白色淹没我的视线。作为一个富于幻想又生活纯洁的年轻人，我也只有这点想象的乐趣了。  
“好了好了，不过两个孩子，这个年纪很容易误入歧途，也很容易获得主的谅解。你就不要再苛责他们了。”  
为我俩解围的是教堂的凯特尔牧师。他是个顶好的人，在镇上拥有绝大部分人的爱戴和极好的人缘。我也挺喜欢他的，时常来教堂帮他做点事。他有时会和我絮叨说，他年轻的时候其实一点不想当牧师，满心就想继承家里的几亩薄田，当个自自在在的农民。不过我看他牧师当的挺好，只怕未必受得了农民的辛苦。  
被劝解开的隆美尔先生并没有放过曼诺，他揪着他的耳朵往家走，显然等待曼诺的还有一顿教训。后者可怜巴巴地朝我挥挥手，用口型向我暗示，让我找时间去看他。我同情地向他点点头，一扭脸就看见凯特尔牧师正扔给我一个硕大的白眼：  
“看看你们这一地烟头。”  
“我这就给您扫干净。”我谄媚一笑，赶紧接过凯特尔牧师丢过来的扫帚和簸箕。  
晚上，我一如往日来到隆美尔先生家，并不是为了看曼诺。我驾轻就熟地找到那棵枝叶茂盛的核桃树，三下五除二爬了上去，来到位于小公寓二楼高度的一个树杈上，熟稔地躺下，把自己掩藏在春日勃发的树叶后面。  
拨开挡在眼前的一片叶子，我可以清晰地看到细木雕花的窗框，和悬在里面的白色密织薄纱窗帘。一阵风吹进去，雪白的细纱飘飘荡荡地鼓了起来，几乎从房间的一头足尖轻点，跳跃到另一头。四壁的蜡光墙纸这几年褪了颜色，只能模糊地看到上面矢车菊的轮廓。桃花心木的椅子上蒙着手工绒绣罩面，我很喜欢幻想它是隆美尔先生一针一线绣出来的，他总要找点事打发时间的不是？当然，我最乐意盯着的还是房间中最显眼的橡木四柱床，绣着红边的奶油色床帐密密垂下来，不仔细看向下方，都不会注意到那道细细窄窄如水仙花叶子似的红边。就像一个从头到脚裹在黑袍里的阿拉伯女人，只在行走间不经意地露出脚趾尖的一点嫣红，那是未曾被苍白岁月湮灭的热情，是浓黑暮气也掩盖不了的火一般的天性。  
我静静地等待着，不出声地计着时。我来过此地千万遍，树杈都被我的脊背磨得光滑如玉。我是一个规律的人，隆美尔先生也是。他入睡的时间，我想我比他家中那忘了上发条就罢工抗议的钟表更清楚。当一只套在藏蓝拖鞋的脚踏在白瓷方砖的地面上时，我知道我今天的时间计算得依旧准确。  
碍事的白色窗帘静静地垂坠在地上，让我只能看见朦朦胧胧的人形轮廓。我的喉头上下蠕动着，伸缩之际带走了更多的唾液，唇皮和口腔更加干燥了。我渴望一阵风，一阵清风，能把那窗帘吹得如同猎猎的旗帜，使我看得见更多更美妙的景色。  
上帝是保佑一个备受折磨的苦恋的人的。它挥挥衣袖，兜起一阵比我所想的更大的风，窗帘飞卷着上升，几乎触到了天花板。房间里雪白的睡衣也跟着翻飞飘浮起来，像衣袂冉冉，即将飞离俗世的天使。  
然而天使的身体应该是无性别的，令人联想到圣洁而非情欲的。这雪白而丰腴的肉体绝不属于无欲无求的天上国度，而是沉在红尘中，散发着润泽的光彩，灰蒙蒙雾气中那一点诱人的珍珠白。灯光下，那流光溢彩的白仿若白茶花色的织锦，顺着绒绒的金发瀑布般流泻而下，在腰肢的位置稍稍收束，然后像泼出去的牛奶似的，热腾腾的凝成雪白的一双腿。  
我喜欢他的腰，不是世人更欣赏的圆腰，固然那样的腰肢更具魅力与风情。而他的腰是略扁一些的形状，听说这样的人更加情致缠绵，温柔和顺。他的床边摆着一只胭脂色的瓷瓶，里面盛着一枝欧石楠，粉白两色的花朵蓬蓬簇簇垂着。葱根一般的玉指抚上去，两种白交织在一起，几乎分辨不出彼此。  
他斜坐在顺滑的丝绸床单上，一只纤白的足点在地上，像一朵娇嫩的茉莉花。白色的睡衣顺着他的肩膀滑落了一小半，露出了……容我定一定心神，不然我可能会因为过分的刺激而从树上滑下去，你们也不希望故事没有讲完，我就因失足跌落树下而命丧黄泉吧。  
那鼓蓬蓬的，却又娇小的乳房在宽松的睡衣遮蔽下显得轮廓模糊而不明显，而那道幽暗朦胧的乳沟却又散发着诱惑的气息，引诱着口干舌燥的偷窥者一头埋进去，贪婪地大口舔舐着比丝绸更光滑的皮肤，将表面微咸的细汗舔到舌根下面。如果我可以这么做，下面我就会抬一抬头，将肿胀得好像烂熟的樱桃一般渗着汁水的蓓蕾卷进口中，用力吮吸着。想想看，他当年就是用这里哺育喂养了一个白白胖胖的婴儿，把他养成了高高瘦瘦的小伙子，  
我吞咽的动作愈发的明显，无味的唾液大团大团地顺着喉咙滚落，我试着把它想象成香甜甘美，散发着微微奶腥的味，急切地，毫无章法地吞着，好像真的在啜饮满满的爱情的奶汁。我不会真的把两只微微隆起的乳房都吸空，我会给曼诺留下一只，足够他一顿晚餐的量了，我可是个体贴的人。  
我贪婪地，眼睛一眨不眨地注视着房间里的人，我看到他的手犹疑着，在起落间踟蹰，最后终于像下定了什么决心似的，伴随着低低的叹息握上了那并不算丰盈的乳房。或许是我的错觉，我觉得夜色中欧石楠的香味越发浓郁起来。他的手指在轻轻的抚摸后，终究用上了力气包裹住乳房，略显苍白的乳肉从指缝间被挤出来。  
这场景我看过许多次了，但每一次都让我不由自主地沉迷。他发出一声自暴自弃地喟叹，另一只手顺着小腹滑下去，最后隐没在内裤的边缘，他的脸朝侧面一转，埋进了松软的枕头里，我不知道他现在的表情是痛苦还是愉悦。但我注意到他的脚趾蜷缩起来，紧紧勾着床单，弄出一片细密的褶皱。  
多么可怜，一个多年没有alpha抚慰的omega，仿佛在枝头熟透的果子，无人采摘后只能坠入泥泞中。我一边不怎么真心同情地感叹着，一边用最快的速度解开自己裤子前端的纽扣，把手伸了进去。  
我想他决不会知道，在他翻滚于床上，任由冰凉的丝绸抚慰他灼热的躯体时，一双眼睛始终在注视着他的一举一动。我的手指在上下滑动着，那里从来是感性的忠实信徒，理性在它面前溃不成军。我的耳畔仿佛出现了他细碎的喘息，透明的液体随着他手指的动作从潮湿而柔软的入口渗透出来。我在脑海中一遍遍演绎着画面，希望将自己那坚硬的器官像鱼一样投入水中，它自会找到该去的地点，勇往直前地一头扎进去……春日的夜风是微凉的，我的身体却是火热的，我想，一树之隔的房间里也是如此温暖如春，春意盎然。  
“隆美尔先生，您睡了吗？我可以进来吗？”  
在一朵娇艳的鲜花即将盛放的那一秒把它放在冰天雪地的室外，在火山即将喷发的前一刻堵住它烟气腾腾的出口，这是何等残忍的事情！要不是我身为一个不能出声的角色，我都想跳进屋里，在一番厉声痛斥后将门拍在这个煞风景的人的鼻子上，喝令他立即滚开。但现在我只能软洋洋地把手拿出来，思考是静观其变还是一走了之。  
进来的人是高斯，他是隆美尔先生请来料理家事的，是个相貌清秀，和蔼可亲的beta。我见过他几次，只记得他向来沉默寡言，这还是头一次见到满面通红，欲言又止的模样。  
“有什么事吗？”事发突然，隆美尔先生只来得及拢一拢松垮的睡衣，用被单遮盖住自己的下身。他的脸颊上还有未曾褪去的玫瑰色的潮红，头发乱蓬蓬的，不听话地从耳边支棱出来，臂膊上还有织物的印痕。他朱唇轻启，声音沙哑，像一泓表面平静无波，深处却酝酿着情潮的湖水。  
高斯的双颊浮起一抹可疑的酡红，大约是真的碰到了什么棘手的事情，他犹豫再三，只是说出了一句：“我诚挚地建议您，对曼诺严加管教。”  
“他抽烟的事情吗？”我看到隆美尔先生肉眼可见地松了一口气，弯起嘴角笑了笑，“我已经知道了，也好好教训过他了，谢谢你的关心。”  
“并……并不是这件事，而是……”高斯吞吞吐吐地嗫嚅着，使得我这个纯粹的旁观者也好奇起来，不知道我那个玩的不错的兄弟犯了什么天大的罪过。  
“难道他还有什么我不曾发现的恶习不成？”这下隆美尔先生也紧张了起来，看上去要不是顾虑到自己衣衫不整，他都要跳起来去曼诺的房间里教训他儿子了。  
“我想只是一些青春期男孩特有的冲动，他又刚刚分化不久，可能不大会控制情绪。”  
这些辩解显然使隆美尔先生更加起疑，他一叠声地追问究竟是怎么一回事。而高斯最终扛不过他的反复询问，终于说出了实情：  
“那孩子，今晚居然和我求欢。”


	5. Chapter 4

“这不可能！”隆美尔先生显然动了大气，他的胸脯激烈地起伏着，一上一下，圆润的白像鸽子胸前的一点白羽，在昏暗的灯光下亮得惊人。我忍不住伸出手指，试探着让它们和那一点柔白在我的视线中重合。  
“这……可这确是事实……”实话实话是个良好的品质，但我想隆美尔先生现在一定不想对它发出赞许。他的蓝眼睛里喷射出灼灼的烈火，压低的声音像是猫科动物捕食前预兆般的咆哮：  
“你可知你是在侮辱我们父子的名誉？”  
“我对您的贞洁和清白从无半点质疑，我亲眼见识过您高洁的品行。至于曼诺，他也不过是青春年少，一时糊涂，于他的品德无损。只是我也要保住自己的声誉和德行，不能假装某件事从未发生过。”高斯不卑不亢的回答令隆美尔先生沉默起来，我看得出他在相信儿子和相信忠心耿耿的管事之间徘徊。  
其实这一点上我是相信高斯的，隆美尔先生作为一个omega，而且是偏于保守的上一代，大约是不明白我们这些青少年脑子里在想什么的。谁不曾有过一个下体的白色液汁回流，充塞整个脑子的青春期？如果不是顾虑到颜面，以及小镇的人口密度，把每一个看的过眼的omega都告白一遍也不是不可能的事。汗水蒸腾，无时无刻不感到口干舌燥的夏季，因为街上裸露的肩头和细白的小腿而一夜辗转反侧的硬挺着也是常有的情况。  
我不例外，曼诺也不例外，只是我们两个肖想的对象大相径庭。  
“我也不是要怀疑你，高斯，我只是……只是过于震惊了。这件事发生得过于突然，我一时慌了手脚。我还是不愿相信曼诺会说出这种话……”隆美尔先生低着头，长长的睫毛半遮着他水色潋滟的双眸。他的双肩微微抖动，似一朵风中的水莲花，扑簌簌落下一瓣嫩白的，月光似的花瓣。  
我好奇起来，看样子曼诺那家伙不会受到常规的惩罚了，隆美尔先生大约要想办法求证此事的真假，他会怎么做呢？这是头一次，我对某件事的新奇程度超过了对隆美尔先生的幻想，我坐直身子，在不引人注意的情形下尽力倾过身，努力想听清楚他们之间的每一句话。  
“这样吧，高斯，委屈你帮我一个忙。我请你答应曼诺的邀请……”隆美尔先生的话差点让我从树上一头栽下来，好在下面一句话及时传来，才没有叫我出个大丑，“当然是假意的。”  
“你不妨就约他明晚在我的房间里私会，但不可点灯。我会告诉他明日我要去乌尔姆见一个朋友，后日才能回来。到时你自去回家，我会乔装成你的模样等在此处，如果他真的来了，看我怎么收拾那臭小子！”  
隆美尔先生的计划让我霍然睁大眼睛：哟嚯，看来明天有好戏可看了！曼诺那家伙要倒霉了，看在兄弟的情分上，我就不把这件事告知他了，反正他父亲只有一个儿子，又不会真的把他掐死。我明晚来看戏就好。  
看到高斯为难了一刻，到底点头答应后，我就对他们接下来一些家长里短的对话失去了兴趣，怀着隐秘的窃喜顺着树干滑下去，悄无声息地回了家。我可要养精蓄锐，明天的好戏没准会持续到很晚。  
第二天，我确信我和曼诺的脸上都挂着掩饰不住的喜悦，尽管原因不同。他偶尔会奇怪地看向我，显然不明白我喜从何来。我则会眯起双眼回给他一个大大的笑容，内含深意，不过我想他猜不出端倪。彼此怀着不能宣之于口的心思，我猜他今天的白日时光和我一样难熬。  
我不知道高斯和曼诺约定的时间是几点，想来不会太早。但为免错过任何一点精彩的细节，我匆忙往嘴里塞了几口晚饭后，便借口要去同学家过夜，脚底抹油地溜出家门。怀着即将目睹一场精彩戏码的心情，我兴冲冲地躺到了自己的专属位置上，等待着白色幕布渐渐拉开。  
今晚的月亮圆而明亮，青烟一般的月辉朦胧洒落在核桃树的每一根枝杈上，为它披上一层不可告人的银色的纱衣。像人类手臂一样伸展的枝干探向半遮半掩的薄纱窗帘，想要和我一起一窥究竟。我看到隆美尔先生在忙忙碌碌，又有条不紊地布置着房间里的一切。他裹着一件我从没见过的，质地普通的鹅黄人造丝晨衣，我猜他是从镇上主干道转角的那家杂货店随便挑的，为的是怕曼诺通过衣服辨识出他并非高斯。这件衣服大约是均码的，套在他娇小的身躯上有些宽大，我注意到他每过一会儿就要懊恼地紧一紧腰上的系带，那过分光滑的蝴蝶结要不了多久就会自动脱开。  
他俯身从柜子底部取出一只婴儿手臂粗细的短蜡烛，点燃后把它放到了房间里最不引人注目的角落。昏暗的烛火并不能映照清楚他的相貌，而且为着隐蔽身形，他理当不给室内留一丝光亮才对。正在我胡乱揣测他的用意时，一阵突兀的，散发着人工合成香精劣质味道的玫瑰香扑进我的鼻子里，弄得它痒痒的，差点打了个大喷嚏。我这才意识到那是只香薰蜡烛，隆美尔先生想用它掩盖自己身上omega的味道。  
他想得实在是周到，看来曼诺那小子今天要栽个大跟头了。我幸灾乐祸地耸着肩，不出声地笑得肚子疼。最后，我看到隆美尔先生不知从哪里摸出了一条淡蓝色的轻纱方巾，将它当作头纱蒙在了自己的脸上，这下就更没有人能辨识出他的身份了。忙完这一切，他坐了下来，眼睛直直盯着墙上的挂钟，静静等待着。  
等待的时间总是漫长的，足足一天的兴奋在放松后变成疲乏涌上我的大脑，操纵着我的眼皮不自觉地向下垂。我试着和它对抗，但并无显著效果，还是被拖入了昏沉沉的睡梦中。在梦里时间似乎只过了一瞬，仿佛我刚刚合上双眼，耳边就传来了“嘎吱”一声的开门声。我忽的惊醒过来，甚至来不及蹭一蹭嘴角口水的印痕，只顾着瞪大酸胀的双眼往隆美尔先生的房间里看去。  
曼诺依约而来了。  
在我的脑海里，预定的戏码大约是曼诺要拉着乔装打扮的隆美尔先生说一些俗套的，不知是从爱情小说还是别的什么地方看来的情话，隆美尔先生会静静听完，然后拉开面纱露出本来面目，狠狠斥责他一顿。可怜的曼诺垂头丧气，老实听训，全不知道我已经把事情经过看了个遍，没准事后还会找我来抱怨抱怨。  
然而现在的故事走向和我预测的完全不同。我没想到曼诺这小子竟是个行动派，他闪进房间后连话都没说一句，就开始动手动脚。他热情地想去追逐面纱下的嘴唇，隆美尔先生显然没有料到他的过分大胆，一时间竟忘了出声，只知道匆忙地转头避过。然而他刚有躲开的动作，就被误以为他过于害羞的曼诺紧紧抱住了。  
这剧情的展开让我瞠目结舌，认真思索了一下要不要出声阻止。但我得说人都是自私的，我并不愿意冒着暴露自己的风险挺身而出。再说这件事很好解决，隆美尔先生只要出个声，曼诺就会停手的。我一边不负责任地胡思乱想，一边掩着自己的鼻子：曼诺这家伙散发的苦杏仁味隔着窗子和树叶都能呛得人头疼，alpha在这一点上实在是惹人厌。  
我猜隆美尔先生是真的想要挣脱这突如其来的拥抱的，但alpha浓烈的气息令他手软脚软，根本无力抵抗。偏偏在这紧要关头，他那件劣质的晨衣系带又一次滑脱开来，雪白的肉体叫我这个隔着距离的旁观者都不禁吞了吞口水。  
曼诺自然是被迷住了。他的手不安分地游走着，又摸又捏又揉。因为隆美尔先生背对着他，所以他可能不大清楚自己生涩的动作给这个熟透的，久旷的omega造成了多么大的刺激和困扰。我能看得一清二楚。  
我看到那两个挺立坚实的小丘因为抚摸而绽开了蓓蕾，红艳的挺翘着，揪紧了周围的皮肤。它们被少年细嫩的手拢在掌心里，摩挲爱抚了好一阵才渐渐松弛下来。我的眼睛一眨不眨，生怕错过任何一个细节。曼诺的手顺着那柔而白的光洁身体向下滑去，他一定发现，成人成熟的身体与青少年青涩的肉体大有不同，是那样慵懒、柔软和丰盈，没有一丝横冲直撞的棱角，没有哪一处不是圆熟的曲线，就连手心掠过的轻软的绒毛都是万般可爱。他的手指愈发向下，没入那最后一缕遮蔽的织物中。我猜它们现在一定在泥沼处绒绒的枝蔓上挑逗缠绕。  
空气中欧石楠的香味越发浓重起来，香得人一时头晕目眩。  
隆美尔先生真该在第一时间推开他，可是机会只有一次，他错过了。现在挑逗的爱火在他身上四处点燃，勾引起了他寂寞多年的欲念。它们汹涌地燃烧着，顺着抚摸的痕迹蔓延到四肢百骸，不过他还有一线理智停留在激情的中心，这使得他能勉强腾出一只手，握住曼诺的手腕，阻止他攻破最后的壁垒。  
然而他的反抗是虚弱无力的。曼诺固然有少年人求欢的急切，但他却不是一个粗暴无情的人。既然对方有阻止的动作，他也并未急着突破防线，而是在那娇嫩的花瓣上揉捏挤压，很快就让隆美尔先生从喉咙里发出一声含混模糊的“啊”的喘息。  
他的身体酥软下去，四肢随着张开垂落，再没有反抗的力气。他那优美的脖子向后仰着，几乎放到了曼诺的肩上，像一只优雅而濒死的白天鹅，《天鹅湖》中因为王子的背叛而濒死的那只。即使隔着一层面纱，我也能揣测到他此刻的神情：恍恍惚惚，魂飞天外，感官一团迷乱；双目紧闭，红唇微启，欢愉的泪水从眼角一滴滴滑落……  
再愚蠢的人也能发觉怀中尤物的欲火已经被点燃，何况曼诺并不蠢笨。他轻柔地撩起那碍事的晨衣，让它滑落在地。他把紧拥的人推倒在床上，我想我和他现在看到的是同一幅美景：月光烛火下，皎白的身体赤裸着，内衬的衣物卷到了脖子上，鲜红沟壑里娇艳的花瓣闭合着，像某个艺术家喝醉后熏熏然的随手一笔，细小到几乎不易察觉。  
年轻人大约也是头一次见到这艳丽绮糜的画面。他的手指试探地抚摸过娇嫩的花瓣，对于这纤弱的入口能否承受随后而来的疾风骤雨表示出了行动上的怀疑。于是他选择让唇舌容纳另一处快乐的源泉，将它柔软的顶端纳入其中。面纱的掩映也无法完全遮盖住过分的欢愉。我注意到隆美尔先生的牙齿紧咬着纱巾的一角，无意中淌出的唾液让它变得濡湿起来。他的双腿绷得笔直，手指却在床单上胡乱抓挠了。我敢打赌，他有许多年没有面对过如此真实的，本能的刺激了。  
当曼诺的双唇抽离的一瞬，我看到白色的液体喷涌而出，落在泛着柔光的小腹上，顺着它流淌而下，打湿了幽静而泥泞的入口，几丝夹杂着细密泡沫的液体渐渐淌过颜色愈发娇艳的花瓣。它们在经受了雨水的润泽后渐渐张开，引诱旁人来探索其中嫩软脆弱的花蕊。


	6. Chapter 5

最出格的春梦也不能囊括我现在所见到的画面。当一个人为冲动和本能所控制的时候，他大脑中可用于思考的部分就很少很少了。譬如我现在，已经记不起要跳出来提醒房间里缠绵交缠的两人，他们所做的一切是多么的荒唐。我自己的手也伸在了裤子里，触摸过虬曲盘结的青色血管，不停地滑动着。  
我猜测曼诺赴约之前是做过功课的，他努力不让自己表现出普通少年的生涩和莽撞，至少没有找不准那纤弱的入口。但他到底还是没能压抑住自己的急躁，在花瓣尚未完全绽放的时候就闯了进去，蛮横得好像一个用厚胶皮靴子底无情践踏满地落红的园丁。  
我的距离还是远了一点，并不能听到什么声音，但若是我放开感官，催动幻想，那混杂着痛楚的欢愉的呻吟就在我耳边响起。我想象着那柔软逼仄，又防守森严的峡湾因为粗大武器的攻城略地而渐渐拓宽航道，壁垒高耸的城池放下吊索，留出跨越护城河的通道。冰雪被灼热所消融，化成春水潺潺奔涌。心醉的快感交织着难忍的羞耻，加之入侵的疼痛，汇合成进攻时嘹亮的军乐。  
整个通道润滑起来，登堂入室变得那般容易。如同一个探源寻宝的赏金猎人，无意中用蛮力开启了一栋尘封许久的华丽住宅。当遍布灰尘的精美铜锁当啷坠地的时候，映入眼中的便是光彩夺目，灿若朝阳的稀世珍宝。然而久旷的，柔软顺滑的庇护所并不能承受如此强烈的冲击，它和顺地俯下身子，臣服于外来的暴力。  
我看不到隆美尔先生的表情，但我能看清楚曼诺的。他可能从未想过这种事情是如此甘美甜蜜，令人欲罢不能。我能看到他急促地呼吸着，像个在沙漠中迷失已久，终于可以畅饮甘泉的旅人。他的嘴唇抖动着，似在喃喃呓语。他的双眼仿佛被火焰点亮，闪烁着喜悦的光芒，兼之迷离恍惚，气喘吁吁。  
对于年轻人来说，新奇的事物本就令人难以忘怀，如果这件事还能让人感到愉悦，那就更是美上加美了。我想曼诺从未想到，自己的一时冲动能换来如此叫人陶醉沉迷的享受。他的面颊酡红炙热，连呼吸和叹息都散发着熏蒸的热气。他曲动着颤抖的手指，挤压展开了那已经变成娇艳深红色的花瓣。并没有怜香惜玉，因为那肿胀的花瓣入口而减轻力度，他又一次猛力地长驱直入，直到每一丝缝隙都被填塞得满满的才停下。  
那不遗余力的抽动显然让隆美尔先生再次进入了某个极乐而喧嚣的世界，看看那湿漉漉的床单，明显是爆发的激情带来的泛滥的洪水。他或许是承受得太多，已经完全没有了挣扎的动作，只是躺在那里，身体不停地颤抖着。他的双腿在无意识中瑟瑟地展开来，无力地瘫软着，最后到底在战况激烈时试探地，意乱情迷地缠绕上了年轻结实的腰肢，随着他的动作摇摆。我能够看到又长又白的，尚显稚嫩的一部分在紧密柔软的入口进进出出，带起泛白的泡沫，最后它完全深入进去，消失在我的视野里。我甚至能听到他们交合时激情的响声，如果不是身体相交处的毛发减轻了摩擦，我敢担保那儿肯定会变得又红又肿。  
可能过了一个小时，也可能仅仅只有十分钟，过分的欢愉很容易让时间显得错乱。总之当我的白色液体把裤子前段弄得湿淋淋一片时，我听到了男孩变成男人时因为喷薄如火山熔岩般的激情而快乐的高声呻吟。那是如温暖洪流奔涌而过的快感，是压倒一切的愉悦。我羡慕曼诺那小子，多么值得纪念的一晚。我精疲力尽地重重靠在树干上，感觉几片不大牢靠的叶子由于我的倚靠而飘摇摇坠落地面。我随手揪起一片树叶，团在手心里揉搓把玩着，忽然意识到一个问题。我赶忙把那团叶子一丢，腾地一下跳起来，勾着树枝往屋里看去：果然，曼诺并没有从那给他带来甜美的身体里退出去，他成结了！  
隆美尔先生始终不作一声，只是紧紧抓着自己的面纱，遮盖着自己的脸颊。我不知道他现在是怎样的表情，羞耻的，迷乱的，还是痛悔的？我也无法揣测，他躺在那里，感受着自己的琼浆和对方浓稠的汁液混合在一起，是怎样的粘腻难耐？曼诺有些殷勤地想把他揽入臂弯中安抚，但他避开了，即使身体因为过大的动作牵扯而疼得瑟瑟发抖。  
他的态度让曼诺知道自己其实是不受欢迎的。尤其是当他们终于可以分开时，隆美尔先生以最快的速度从他身边挣扎而起。这让曼诺知道他该穿衣服离开了。不知为何，我总觉得隆美尔先生是在强忍着悲痛懊悔的泪水和无奈悲切的哀啼。  
而当曼诺走出门后，他并没有马上穿回衣衫，而是虚弱无力地靠着床柱瘫坐着。我可以看见月光烛火下那变成烂熟的红色的怡人的洞口。在周围雪白肌肤的映衬下，像是洁白闪光的绸缎上粉红的一抹。他的双手交叠着放在小腹上，徒劳地按压着。然而湿红的花瓣只是微微张开，颤巍巍地吐出几丝无色透明的液体来糊弄他。他那承受了许多年寂寞的，亟待滋润的生殖腔把所有白色的种子都吸收了进去，牢牢地贮存起来，像个守着金库的吝啬鬼，一个子儿也不肯再拿出来。  
两点水渍出现在薄薄的面纱上，圆圆的，然后逐渐扩大。隆美尔先生的肩头先是轻轻地抖着，随即变得剧烈。始终压抑在喉咙里的悲啼终于被释放出来，先是含糊不清的呜咽，最后变成了抽抽噎噎的啜泣。终于，那片薄纱落在了地上，我看清楚了他浓长睫毛下红湿的眼角和簌簌而落的泪珠。他的右手掩着口，左手捂着小腹，一丝不挂地缩在原地，任由泪水湿漉漉地浸润了手指。  
他的肉体因为刚才的狂风暴雨而变得富有生机和光彩，不再像之前那般如大理石般苍白。他的左手现在也伸了上来，和右手叠放在一起捂着嘴，似乎这样就能阻止抑制不住的苦笑。那小巧的胸脯被压在手臂下变了形，光滑的肌肤从两边跑了出来，待他稍微松了力气，它们又跳荡着恢复了弹性。这美丽的身体上圣洁的属性已经在今夜褪去了，剩下的唯有不能宣之于口的罪恶，好似伊甸园树上那只饱满多汁的苹果，被蛇缠绕着，蛀了个空，徒留下依旧光泽诱人的外表。  
我在树上坐了不知多久，两条腿都发麻僵硬起来。隆美尔先生却一直保持着同一个姿势，始终在低低地啜泣着。看着天空已经有了泛白的迹象，我又困又累，又怕人发现，正打算赶快溜走，他忽然有了动静。我看到他挣扎着站起身，捡起那件晨衣披上，没有系带，就那般披散着挪到香薰蜡烛前，把只剩下短短一截的烛火吹灭。没有了恼人的劣质精油的味道，我的感官瞬间被浓烈的，混杂了苦杏仁味的欧石楠香所占领，这使我陡然间冒出一个毛骨悚然的想法。这想法在我脑中越来越真实，也越来越恐惧，我连惊带吓地几乎不能稳住身形，赶紧趁着自己还没有失了神志时滑下了树，踉踉跄跄地往家的方向挪去。  
第二天，我没有在学校里见到曼诺，这很正常，我觉得就是隆美尔先生也需要平复一下心情才能再面对自己的儿子。可是一连一周没有见到他，这就有些令人起疑了。等到一个月后，我再没法等下去了。我去询问了老师，对方似乎也知道的不甚详细。他只说是曼诺的父亲来为他办理了转学手续，至于转去了哪里，他就说不清楚了。  
我即使再愚钝不堪，也知道事情不大对劲。这一切的发生一定与那天我见到的场景脱不了干系。其实在目睹了那般出格的种种后，我实在难于面对隆美尔先生，但是为了弄清楚事情是否如我猜测的一般发生了变化，我还得打着曼诺的旗号登门拜访一下。  
幸而我还没有失去曼诺的朋友这一定位，因此隆美尔先生招待我还算热情。我捧着热腾腾的红茶，偷眼观察着他身上每一丝不同寻常之处。他的眉目一如往昔，仿佛从高山上凝望层云般悠然空灵，然而淡淡的憔悴到底笼罩于山顶，似在酝酿一场不知何时落下的骤雨。与往昔相比，他显得更加落落寡合，山下荒原中蕴含的寂寥全都写在他的眼睛里。那一泓湖水般的眸子里没有分毫光彩，安静而死寂，像落满荒草枯枝，藻蓝色的，散发着衰败气息的死水。  
“所以曼诺怎么突然就转学了呢？他也不提前和我说一声。”  
我并不敢抬头，只好盯着他那套在白棉布袜子里，露出一小截柔白肌肤的脚踝看，隐约觉得似乎不比过去纤细。  
“我想着他也大了，学习也到了最关键的时候。小城镇的教育到底不是很出色，为着他的前途考虑，到大城市去上学似乎更为妥当。”  
隆美尔先生的回答滴水不漏，我却想说这才不是真正的原因。真正的原因正是那被夜色笼罩的，月光照亮的罪行。他永远也不知道，他苦心隐瞒的一切其实早就落入了我的眼中。多年以后，我无数次地猜测，如果当时我把这件事抖落出来，用此来威胁他，会不会我也能得到一亲芳泽的机会？然而那时我还是个胆怯的，对朦胧的爱情怀着莫名敬畏的孩子，因此我什么话都没说，只是继续问曼诺的事：  
“那么他是到柏林了吗？还会回来吗？”  
“我恐怕短时间内他不会回来了，我想柏林的教育依旧不能让我放心，因此我让他的家庭教师陪着他，去欧洲游学了。”  
这么说，隆美尔先生甚至不打算再看到自己的儿子了吗？我咕咚一声，吞下一大口热得烫人的茶水，为他的冷酷决绝而愕然吃惊。不过转念一想，倘若那样的事情发生在我自己身上，我怕是也无法去面对自己的儿子，似乎隆美尔先生的做法也不为错。于是我咽下最后一口茶，起身向他告辞。  
当我的左脚已经踏出房门时，好像某两根电线裸露的铜线突然触碰在一起，炸开一朵电火花，我忽然意识到自己忽略了什么。我克制着猛地回头的冲动，假作不经意地偏过头，用眼角扫过去。  
果然，时间已近夏日，隆美尔先生身上的衣服却不见轻薄，甚至整个人都裹在一条长长的，几乎曳地的开司米披肩里，明显是在掩饰什么。我仿佛抓住了什么线索，却又什么也想不通。我的脑子乱得厉害，一时想到那一夜的春色旖旎，一时又因为曼诺的匆促而别伤感，一时又忍不住对着隆美尔先生发呆。索性他本人也沉浸在压抑沉郁的情绪中，并没有注意到我的异常。他倚靠在窗边，仿佛在看街上那一成不变的景色，又好像对什么都漠不关心。  
我再也不曾从树上看到隆美尔先生，他似乎换了一个卧室。这很能理解，在发生了那种事以后，谁还能对着当日的种种熟悉之物心无芥蒂呢？我想，或许我也应该斩断绮思，走上正轨，老老实实读完高中，然后找一份工作糊口才是。我还从不曾听说哪位少年的一番朦胧心事最后得以实现的。然而强大的习惯和说不清道不明的绮念还是让我隔三差五爬上那棵核桃树，期待着他某天会又一次出现在房间里。  
我一整个夏天都没有见到隆美尔先生。听说他去了乡下度假，说是嫌今年的夏天长而闷热。这理由在我看来纯属欲盖弥彰，我们这里就已经是乡下了，还要再跑到哪里去呢？但是镇上的其他人却都默认了这个理由，顶多有一两人多嘴多舌地嫌弃城里人过于娇生惯养，看来隆美尔先生多年守贞的行为令他赢得了大家的普遍尊重。我只想着他什么时候能够回来，千万不要像曼诺一样，一去之后音信全无。  
隆美尔先生直到深秋时节才回到镇子上。那天下着蒙蒙秋雨，天地之间那条明晰的界线被模糊成一片灰色。他整个人罩在一领黑色的披风中，长长的下摆几乎遮住了脚踝，差一点就要拖曳在泥水中了。我远远地望见他，他匆匆和几位熟人打了招呼，然后加快脚步往自己的公寓走去。我注意到当他认为四下无人时，他脸上那机械礼貌，又疏离淡漠的笑容便渐渐敛去了。他的眼睑微微垂下，罩住了黯淡无光的双眸。黑色的披风掩盖住了他的体形，持续不断的阴雨也很快冲刷掉了那一丝若有似无的苦杏仁和欧石楠混杂的气味。


	7. Chapter 6

镇上兴起了一股新时尚的风潮。女人和男性omega都开始喜欢给自己披上一袭披风，五颜六色，随风飘摆。我清楚他们一定是在模仿隆美尔先生的衣着，可惜在我眼里并不能赏心悦目，反而显得拙劣做作。  
只有我知道隆美尔先生穿披风的真正原因。不过我想没有人希望我把它说出去，我自己也不想。而且我不觉得会有人相信我，一个品行高洁，守贞多年，受人敬重的omega，一个半大不大，满脑子幻想，毫无存在感的beta，人们的天平会轻易倒向哪一边，是一件很明晰的事。  
但是我就是知道原因，我隐隐约约的预感竟然成真了，真切得让我考虑要不要买一张彩票来检验自己的运气。我在所有最糟糕的后续发展中构想了一个最叫人大跌眼镜，惊诧不已的，而它现在竟切切实实地发生了——  
隆美尔先生，怀孕了！  
千真万确，我亲眼所见，绝无半句虚言。那天我只是例行公事一般爬到树上张望，没想到几分钟后，隆美尔先生竟然出现在房间里。我几乎是眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，盯着他反锁上房门，警惕而神经质地靠在墙壁上张望，然后伴随着一声长长的喟叹，他放下了窗帘。我得庆幸那遮蔽性不强的窗帘留给我大致的轮廓和一道缝隙，让我还能勉强看清屋里的状况。  
我看到长长的披风滑落在地，因为他背对着我，我只能看到较之过去不再纤细的腰肢。奇怪，乡下有什么好吃的东西能让人在几个月之内如吹气球一般胖起来？我还没想清楚这件事，隆美尔先生已经扶着墙壁慢慢转过了身，当他的侧面轮廓暴露在我的视线里时，我一口冷气倒吸进了肺里，险些当场咳得惊天动地——  
为什么他的腹部会有隆起圆润的曲线？为什么？  
隆美尔先生的手指抚上单薄衬衫的纽扣，一粒一粒地解开，它松松散散地挂在身体两侧，完全不能掩盖那证据昭彰的罪恶。他低垂着长长的睫毛，双手轻轻按在被撑得圆滚滚的肚子上，仿佛在透过薄薄的肚皮和里面的孩子打招呼。一抹如同西斯廷圣母般温软和煦的微笑像爬出阴云的明丽阳光般浮上他的唇角，那一瞬间他的圣洁美丽在我眼中超过所有教堂的金色穹顶和彩色玻璃，以及无数光彩灿灿的圣像。  
然而下一秒，他忽然双手用力按了下去，恨不得撕开肚皮，取出胎儿的力度，隔着距离我都能感受到那撕心裂肺的痛楚和无声的呐喊似的尖叫。他单膝跪了下去，慢动作的，滑倒一般，眼看就要腹部着地了。这是对胎儿的蓄意谋杀！我几乎要厉声高叫起来。好在最后一刻，母性战胜了理智，他的右手托住了肚子，双膝重重砸在地板上，一颗泪珠随着坠地的响动啪嗒一声落下，不知是因为身体的疼痛还是精神的痛苦。  
这幅画面给我的震撼并没有让我口舌发紧，甚至从树上直接滑下去。我生平第一次知道，人在极度震惊无措时，会陷入呆滞的状态，就像被饿虎阴影笼罩的猎物，一瞬间忘记了逃走，只知道呆呆地看着。我看着他喘着气，扶着床柱站起来，虚弱无力地把自己抛到松软的床上。他的手指沿着敞开的衣襟从上至下抚摸而过，掠过起伏的小丘，攀上高耸的山峦，最后停在最高处。  
其实我不大理解隆美尔先生为何选择把孩子生下来，他满可以在借口去乡下的这段时间处理好这件事。只是怀孕期间的掩饰身形就已经如此烦难，出生、哺乳和抚育又将是怎样的困难？只要一着不慎，他之前积攒下的多年的好名声就将一旦而毁。小镇上最匮乏的就是叫人津津乐道的八卦，如果他真的把孩子生下来，这件丑闻足够那些长舌之人啧啧品尝上好几个年头。或许这是出于omega天生的母性？  
无论如何，这都是个艰难的决定。没有alpha的滋润，仅靠着自己，孕期都会变得煎熬，而且隆美尔先生还不能去寻求任何帮助。据我所知，omega的欲望会在孕期达到前所未有的巅峰，我猜想他只能自己想办法解决这难以启齿的隐秘索求。  
果然，他的手指轻轻搭在圆润的肚皮上，短暂地停留后逐渐向下滑动。当它停在黑色内裤的边缘时，显而易见，本能和理智正在一个人的大脑里激烈交锋。我几乎能肯定最后获胜的是本能，因为从我的角度，恰巧能看见内裤底部湿漉漉的水痕。  
或许是因为隆起的肚子让他感到不便，那只手在犹豫再三后终于扯掉了碍事的底裤，任由它松松垮垮地落下来，裹住了两条略有些浮肿的腿。其中一条略微伸了伸，让它继续掉到了左脚的脚背上，被白嫩的脚趾踩在了下面。  
我又一次看到了那神秘美丽的花园入口，柔软的，天鹅绒般质感的，温热的门径。娇嫩得弱不禁风的粉色已经褪去，变成了微微张开的，成熟而糜烂的肉红色。他的肌肤依旧像是最闪耀的洁白绸缎，甚至更加吹弹可破，我猜是因为孕期，他的身体被那未成形的胎儿舒展开来了。我看着那细长的手指摩挲过玫瑰花瓣，毫不费力地被湿润的花蕊包裹其中。我只是在脑中稍微想象了一下，当他生育这个孩子时，那狭小的通道将会被伸展到极限，可能会破裂，可能会流血，孩子相对于窄小的出口而言是那样巨大，被如此巨大的东西填充满，所带来的痛苦中不知有没有一丝隐秘的快乐？我甚至还没有深入的想象，就感觉到自己变成了硬邦邦的一根，思维难以继续。  
我重新调整视线，让自己去关注那微启的双唇，绯红的两腮，和我虽然听不见，但知道它一定存在的细微呻吟。他看上去是那样楚楚动人，动作却像发动了的机器，不受自己驱使，无法停下来。他的耻骨在激烈的活动中不停地颤抖，快感混杂着泛着白色的泡沫翻涌而上，一直冲到最高点，随后这席卷而过的飓风被一阵珍珠般的细雨所平复。那甜美的汁液从私处流淌出来，而他疲惫不堪，喘息连连，甚至连擦拭一下都做不到。纯粹的肉体愉悦让他仍在战栗，除此之外别的知觉都不曾恢复，是的，我相信这一点，因为像他这样的人，如果还有余力，是不会允许那甘甜的清泉顺着他的小腿一直流下去，直到再次打湿了他脚踝上的内裤。  
他躺在那里，一动不动。颤抖的余韵消失，双颊的红潮褪去，余下的只有死一般的寂静。如果不是他的胸脯还在轻轻起伏，他的确像一具恒久睡去的尸体。刚才那激情的火焰没有在他身上留下多少烙印，当他终于能支起身子穿好衣服时，他重又化身为散发着神圣光辉的圣女，端庄，矜持，面上含着一丝轻愁和忧伤，腰背挺得直直的。一个贞洁的，托着隆起的肚子，股间流着湿漉漉花蜜的圣女。  
接下来的一段时间里，我立即更改了作息，从隔三差五的观察变更为每日的准时报到，不过依旧要非常偶然才能目睹我暗恋的人的芳姿。不过我依然见识了许多令人过目不忘的美景，我看着他的肚子越发高耸，不得不用宽大的布条紧紧缚住。他的胸脯渐渐隆起，时不时溢出几滴稀薄的淡白色的乳汁，为接下来的哺乳做好了准备。他的花径开始始终保持微微张开的状态，湿淋淋的，以便提早适应婴儿的娩出。  
我不禁心神荡漾，生出一丝愈发荒唐的绮念：如果上帝保佑，没准我能在这个熟悉的位置看到婴儿分娩的过程呢，那可算得上天大的恩赐。我怀着这隐秘的心情，去往那棵核桃树的次数越发频繁了。  
不过隆美尔先生既然打定主意要在小镇生下孩子，以他的缜密必然会做好万全的准备。第二年初春的某个阴雨霏霏的傍晚，天光昏暗的时候，一个挺着大肚子的女人叩响了公寓的门。不少人都看见隆美尔先生的管家高斯出来，熟稔地将她迎了进去。第二天当人打听起时，他便说那是他乡下的妹妹，和夫家闹了些矛盾，到他这里来散散心。  
但我知道这是谎言，彻头彻尾的谎言。因为那个女人进入公寓后，就住在隆美尔先生之前的卧室里。我亲眼看见她反锁上房门，解开宽大的衣裙，从里面掏出厚厚的衬垫和棉花，她的肚子是伪装出来的，一定是隆美尔先生请她来帮忙掩饰自己产期将至的。自从她入住后，我就再也见不到隆美尔先生了，这使得我心神涣散，没精打采，要不是为了等着看孩子的出生，我才不会日日准时来观望两眼。  
我的猜测果然没有错，不久之后的某个晚上，我按例来观察一番。然而我只看到了那个女人百无聊赖地躺在床上，无趣的我正想马上离开，忽然卧室的门被敲响了，女人翻身下床，开门后看到的正是高斯。他只说了一句：“发动了”，便扯着女人的手拉着她下楼去，只留下没来得及关闭的门在风中吱吱作响。我莫名其妙之余突地福临心至，好像有人在我的脑海里点起了一支蜡烛——一定是隆美尔先生生产了！  
真可惜，我不能亲眼看见这一切，他们一定藏在哪个隐蔽的房间里，没准是地下室。我孤零零地在树上坐了好一阵，期望听到生育时的呐喊和嘶鸣。可是四下里安安静静的，什么声音都没有，甚至没有鸟儿的鸣叫。接着天上又淅淅沥沥下起了雨。我只好放弃了等下去的念头，跳下树急急忙忙跑回了家。  
次日，我从小镇上的议论声中得知，高斯那来此散心的妹妹昨夜忽然发动起来，生下了一个女儿。


	8. Chapter 7

没有人见过那个女婴，除了我。她被密密实实地藏在隆美尔先生的公寓里，连哭声都鲜少能传到外面来。外人只以为那个伪装的产妇和孩子需要休息，殊不知需要休息的人是隆美尔先生。我猜想他是在地下室这种隐蔽的房间里休养身体的，以免有人突然登门拜访看出端倪。我不知道他未来会怎么处理这个棘手的孩子，难道他要自己抚养她吗？  
不过我很快知道了他们的应对举措，也正是在那天，我唯一一次见到了那个婴儿。去核桃树上蹲守已经成了我的习惯，无论是否看到我希冀看到的景象，我都会去上面坐一坐，发发呆。而我没想到这个习惯会给我带来如此丰厚的收益。  
当那间卧室的门发出吱呀一声时，我就知道我又可以看见些什么了。偷窥会给人一种快感，有别于单纯的肉体满足和心情愉悦，那是一种偷偷摸摸，不能宣之于口的刺激，是胆战心惊，却又跃跃欲试的激动，像是站在精巧的金色鸟笼外，向内端详一只五彩斑斓的小鸟啄食歌唱，翩翩起舞。  
隆美尔先生的确像只小鸟，柔软的，可爱的，偶尔露出一点雪白的胸脯。他怀里拥着一只玫瑰色的襁褓，一进门就紧紧抵在门板上，好像这样就能阻止什么人的闯入似的。我隔着那无法逾越的树叶细细打量他，如同隔着山与海，隔着断崖和江河。不知何时起，他变得隐秘而丰润，不必我真的伸手去从他圆润的肩头抚摸到柔白的手臂，我的心里就已经升起了难言的爱怜。仿佛在幽暗的地下室里，他的身体一直如婴儿般蜷曲着，现在完完全全地舒展开，变得异常甜美动人，空气里欧石楠的香味四处飘散，香得人几乎流出了眼泪。  
我愈发爱他了，我只是不知该如何将我的一腔爱意奉献给他。他是那样美丽成熟呀，卷曲的金发长长了一些，从耳后散落下来，线条柔美得像春日雨后湿润的蔓草。他的肌肤似乎在倾诉被两个孩子从隐秘的深处勾动出来的肉体的渴望。他只是站在那里，我就能断定春潮正在肆意冲击他体内那原本坚固的海岸线，他愿意随着它起伏不定。  
如果我现在走进去，我想他不会拒绝我。我也可以像婴儿一样吮吸他甘美的身体，用年轻旺盛的活力弥补他所受的苦辛。他会发出压抑在喉咙里的，不能承受的呐喊。他的手指会焦灼难耐地刮蹭着我的脊背，指甲最终陷进肉里。我的双手可以抚摸上那并不发达的乳，让它在我的手心里轻轻跳动，正像一只温暖酥软，色泽雪白的小鸟……  
对了，乳房！我瞪大眼睛看过去，果然发现那包裹在晨衣之下的曼妙胸脯不知什么时候变得丰满浑圆，傲然挺立着。我看到女婴那粉扑扑的小脸努力往那个方向凑着，娇嫩如蔷薇花的小嘴吧唧吧唧地蠕动，想要噙住能安抚自己的食物。隆美尔先生见状，深深而无奈地长叹了一口气，一边抱着她走到床前坐下，一边拉扯开自己宽大的衣领，露出了那不偏不倚点在正中的一点。  
因为色素沉淀变得鲜红，如同樱桃果一样烂熟的乳尖被塞进婴儿嫩红的两瓣嘴唇中，随着啧啧的吮吸声，甜蜜的乳汁涌流出来。她粉红的舌头紧裹在上头，舌苔不时刮过挺立的那一面，尚未萌牙的牙床上下碾着磨着，以期榨出更多的奶水。未被她选为食物的另一边，在晨衣的半遮半掩下，逐渐显露出一点扩大的圆形深色痕迹，随着它越发湿润明显，香甜的奶味开始取代欧石楠的香气，  
看着隆美尔先生逐渐潮红的脸色，我能揣摩到他此刻的感受：他一定感到自己的胸部在扩大，在放宽，刚刚还因为满满的液体而沉沉下坠的胸脯此刻轻盈起来，那沉重的负累已经被人吸取了。某种活泼可喜的轻松快活从那一点尖端蔓延到其他的尖端，蔓延到手指尖和脚趾尖，钻到热烘烘湿漉漉的巢穴中，带来模糊的熏熏然和陶醉的潮热……  
“隆美尔先生，”忽然有人敲起门来，听声音显然是高斯，“我可以进来吗？”  
隆美尔先生的脸色立刻难看起来，他无意识地把婴儿抱得死紧，直到她因为不舒适而发出哼哼唧唧的低声哭泣。他这才怔怔地把她放到床上，一滴眼泪啪嗒一声落在了她娇嫩的面庞上。最后他轻轻咬一咬牙，扫去之前的慈心和爱意，面色重又回到昔日的坚定，这才轻声允许高斯进来。  
“隆美尔先生，她就要回乡下了，您得按之前商量好的，容许她把孩子带走。她一定会为这孩子找一个合适的收养人的。”  
从高斯和隆美尔先生的对话中，我大概听出了事情的经过：原来那个女人是高斯请来的助产士，她在帮助隆美尔先生接生后，要负责把这个女婴带到乡下，找一户殷实人家收养起来，绝不能让任何人知道这孩子的生身父母是谁。  
隆美尔先生显然事到临头，又有些放不下亲生的孩子。他在孩子的小脸上亲了又亲，泪水几乎弄湿了襁褓的边缘。但他心性坚定到当初能做出决定，独自一人把曼诺抚养长大，此刻也不会让儿女情长耽误了孩子的未来。在一番泪水涟涟的告别后，他到底把孩子交给了高斯，只是要求孩子保留自己起的名字，算是一点念想：  
“就叫她格特鲁德吧。”  
从此，镇上再没有见过那个叫格特鲁德的女孩，连我都不知道她被送到了什么人家教养。时间渐渐过去，我从高中毕了业，从父亲手里继承了一辆破旧的二手车，开始了我的司机生涯。而曼诺还是没有回到这座小镇上来，隆美尔先生偶尔提及到他，只说他上了大学，在欧洲四处游学。可是寒暑一个个过去，他却一次都没有回来过，不知道这是出于他自己的本意还是隆美尔先生的授意。  
后来，我知道这都是隆美尔先生的意思，因为我偶然听到了他和高斯的对话。其实我现在已经不大到那棵核桃树上去了，除非夏日枝叶最茂盛的时候。我的手脚和身高因为抽条而被抻得长长的，一点树叶已经不能掩蔽我的身形了。但偶尔的一次光顾就能拿让我获知老友的消息，这让我确信上帝对我还是有一定的眷顾的。  
“曼诺几次写信给您，请求允许他回家，您还是不肯同意吗？”  
“我又有什么颜面来面对自己的儿子呢？”隆美尔先生的双眸里含着将落不落的泪水，在那一层朦胧的水雾后面，毫无疑问是痛悔和哀伤，或许还有一丝对那个被送走的孩子的思念。  
“可是一直不容许他回家来，不仅是外人会有闲言碎语，曼诺本人也会起疑心。他已经是个成年人了，他可以选择不经您同意，直接回到这里。”  
我想这番话惊吓到了隆美尔先生。他那蓝色的眼睛里愈发波光粼粼，看起来像是被猎人捏住后颈的皮毛，拎起来打量的小狐狸。他现在不得不考虑曼诺突然出现的可能性了，一个业已成年的儿子带给他的压力远超昔日。幸而他是个聪明人，很快就想出了解决的好办法：  
“我会给他写信，告诉他，只有当他寻到一个正式订婚的未婚妻时才能回来。”  
“这的确是个一劳永逸的好办法。那么您对他未来的妻子有什么要求吗？”  
“我不要求她的出身门第，也不要求家资丰饶，容貌身材方面更是没有硬性规定。我只希望他们彼此情投意合，生活幸福甜蜜。”  
在说到最后一个词的时候，隆美尔先生的眼里明显闪过一丝梦幻回忆的色彩。或许他是怀念起了自己早逝的丈夫，或许当年的他们就是如他对儿子希冀的那样，情投意合，幸福甜蜜。然而现在，他像从天堂坠落的天使，失去了应得的荣光，只能匍匐在大地上，身后背着罪愆的十字架。  
我的生活现在已经被汽车机油味，劣质烟草味，廉价酒精味和刺鼻香水味填满了。我上学时的那点知识，除了必要的，可用于生活的一丁点还能派些用场，剩下的全都还给了老师。我和其他的司机一样，沉迷于用挥洒汗水得来的辛苦钱过便宜而醉生梦死的生活。  
粗糙的生活是很容易磨砺一个人的，而且总是最轻易磨去好的那一面。我看着臂弯中女人那过长过浓的假睫毛和唇边蹭花的口红，脑中突然冒出这么富有哲理的一句。少年时那无忧无虑的时光和幼稚天真的青涩留给我的，仅剩下对那棵核桃树的偶尔光顾。甚至连我自己都不知道，我这么做是出于尚未消散的朦胧的爱恋还是单纯的习惯。  
“你爱我吗？”睡醒的女人娇痴地伸出双臂，上面还有一抹淡淡的口红印，她环住我的脖子，把脸埋在我的脖颈里撒着娇。  
“爱呀，我最爱你了。”我毫不迟疑地回过去，脑中却突然想起那张始终占据我少年绮梦的脸。我一点也不知道，如果是他问我同样的问题，我是会给出肯定的回答，还是会像孩子时那样保持沉默，只偷偷看向他。但总之，不会是这么迅速，又这么没有停顿就是了。  
时间波澜不惊地走下去，我们的生活也同样的波澜不惊。这就是小镇的特色，说得好听些叫岁月静好，扯去那块遮羞布，也可以叫一潭死水。我们都像是一块旧钟表上的发条和齿轮，沿着既定的方向吱吱呀呀地转动。  
在这一片让人望不到尽头的沉寂中，忽然有一天，曼诺带着他的未婚妻回来了。


	9. Chapter 8

谁也没想到，曼诺精挑细选的未婚妻竟然是个比他年幼许多的小女孩。她是一个头发淡黄，细致甜美的少女。一圈圈鬈发像波浪般从她的耳后披散下来，同色的眉毛淡淡的，眼睛却蓝的发亮，嘴唇是淡薄的，但清秀而富有肉感。她一看就不像城里的女孩，脸上还带着因为日晒而呈现的稀薄的金黄色。她细小玲珑的身体依偎在曼诺的臂弯里，脸上洋溢着过分的幸福和喜悦。

“嗨，海因，好久不见。”

如果可以，我真的不想和曼诺打招呼，尽管我不觉得多年的分离会有损我们昔日的友谊。但这实在是很尴尬的一幕，昔日坐在一个教室里的老朋友，现在从外表上就能看出不属于一个世界。曼诺看着就像个绅士，戴着金丝眼镜，穿着丝背心，打着白领带，脚上的上等皮靴一看就是从巴黎订制的。而我呢，脏兮兮，时常被拿来充当抹布的破外套，看不出底色的旧裤子，脸上还有一小块机油的印子，弄得人痒痒的。在他向我伸来一只白皙的，没有一块茧子的手时，那块油印带来的痒变得叫人无法忍受起来。

“这是你的未婚妻？恭喜恭喜，什么时候正式结婚？”虽然别扭，但必要的客套还是不可或缺的。

“很快了，我带她见过父亲再商量婚期，我敢打赌父亲对她也会十分满意。倒是你，现在结婚了吗？”

“我还不想早早把自己拴住呢。”我笑嘻嘻地摆着手，这些年遇到的人虽多，却没有一个叫我升起安定下来的心思，而唯一的那一个，永远不会回应我。

“那你可要抓紧了，相信我，等你遇到命中注定的那个人的时候，你真的会明白什么是被丘比特的爱之箭射中的感觉。我第一眼见到格蒂的时候，就知道这就是我的命定之人，我是非她不娶的。”

曼诺说这话时脸上满溢着蠢蠢的幸福，格蒂也把脑袋埋进他的怀里，两个人挨挨蹭蹭，笑得傻里傻气。我抱着双臂站在一旁，跟着他们傻笑着，并没有告诉他，早在许多年前，我就明白他说的那种感觉了。

接着曼诺又和我讲起了他们相识的过程。他自从收到了隆美尔先生的信，要他寻到一个妻子才能返家后，就开始用心寻找起来。恰好，他的一位导师暑假要带学生们去乡下某地考察，那里恰好有导师的一位亲戚开设的农场，他们便住了下来。格蒂便是那位亲戚早年收下的养女。曼诺第一眼看见她的时候就感到前所未有的熟稔，进而被迷住了。

“父亲不要求门第出身，不要求家财万贯，只要求我们情投意合。又有什么比一见如故的爱情更叫人沉醉其中的呢？”

“你说得对，兄弟。”我心不在焉地应了一声，目送他们的背影渐渐远去。现在我可以光明正大地擦掉脸上的油印了。

错不了，那个叫格蒂的女孩就是当年名叫格特鲁德的女婴。我一边蹭着油污，一边笃定地想着。我认得那双眼睛，碧蓝的，宝石一样的眼睛，和隆美尔先生的几乎一模一样。

我能认出来格蒂的眼睛，隆美尔先生没道理认不出来。我没有必要再去那棵核桃树上，他们也不会在卧室里谈论这件事。设身处地地想一想，如果我是隆美尔先生，我该怎么做？倘若不认出那个女孩，反倒是件好事吧。

我偷偷关注着那栋已经显得陈旧的小公寓里的一切，很快就从嘁嘁喳喳的小镇人口中得到了一些消息：隆美尔先生反对曼诺的婚事。哦，看来他认出来了。

“真不知道父亲为什么会反对我的婚事，”在和曼诺喝酒的时候，我从他的抱怨中知道了更多的情况，“不过他这几天的状态的确不是很好，不知道是不是因为年纪大了的缘故。那天他一见到格蒂，脸色就苍白起来。等格蒂介绍完家里的情况和自己的身世后，他忽然晕倒了，醒来以后就不断提出反对的意见。”

“那么你打算顺从他的意思吗？”

“不，我已经是个成年人了，我可以自己做决定。既然已经确定格蒂是我的命定之人，我就不会放弃的。我会说服父亲，如果他始终不允，我们也可以先偷偷把婚事办了，事后再来寻求他的原谅。我当你是兄弟才把这些计划告诉你，你可不要告密哦。”

“放心，我肯定是站你这一边的。”我喝了一口酒，不难想象隆美尔先生家里是怎样的鸡飞狗跳。他会选择把真相说出来吗？如果他说出来，这对恋人自然只有分手一条路可走，那他就可以如愿以偿了。

“我到底该怎么做呢？谁能想到，当初的一时糊涂，现在竟酿成了这般的苦果。我不知道自己能否得到上帝的宽恕，我只想知道他是否能为我指明一条道路。我是否要把事情的真相公之于两个孩子的面前？”

如果在教堂的帘幕后面睡着能听到这样一番如泣如诉，哀愁婉转的话语，我想第二天这些厚重的帘幕后将会没有一块空地。我只是在礼拜后留下来，帮凯特尔牧师吹熄所有的蜡烛，做完这些活后感到有些困倦，不慎睡着而已。谁想到竟能听到隆美尔先生的忏悔。

我从帘幕的缝隙中看过去，隆美尔先生的头脸蒙在白色的纱巾中，朦朦胧胧的看不清面目。他半跪在忏悔室外面，双手扣在雕花的板壁上，力度大到指甲都泛着青白。他的身体在微微颤抖，像一朵风中摇曳的水莲花，莲衣几乎要落尽了。

“我之前说过，我所掌握的神学知识不足以应对你叙述的复杂的情况。所以我把你的故事隐去姓名，拿去咨询了我的许多同行，他们都比我更富学术权威。他们，包括我在内，一致认定，既然这两个年轻人对事情的始末全不知情，那么他们的相爱自然是无罪也无错的。”

凯特尔牧师的话从黑布覆盖的忏悔室里传出来，仿佛也染上了一层来自上帝的威严。但隆美尔先生的啜泣并未因此停止：

“然而他们是绝不可以结合的呀！”

“但你不得将此事向他们透露一分一毫，一旦他们得知了真相，就从无罪的清白之人变成了明知故犯的有罪之人。这件事中唯一有罪的人只有你，你理当用苦修或是别的什么方式来弥补犯下的过错。”

我从未见过隆美尔先生哭得那样绝望，那样凄惨。带有苦味的泪水顺着他的脸颊不断地滑落，浸润过干裂的嘴唇，他甚至没有伸手去擦拭一下。他把脸紧紧贴在板壁上，以至于再抬起来时，半边面颊上都印上了交错的红痕。一出颠倒错乱的戏剧即将上演，他不仅不能阻止，还要坐视它们发生，这份打击足以击倒任何一个人。

然而能守贞多年，独立抚养儿子长大的隆美尔先生不会是个能被轻易击倒的人，他最终踉踉跄跄地站起身，跌跌撞撞地离开了教堂。有那么一瞬间，我想要追着他跑出去，告诉他我亲眼目睹了事情全部的经过，他决不是那个唯一有罪的人。即使他罪恶滔天，我也会始终如一地爱他。但我只是轻轻活动着自己发麻的双腿，在想象的世界里呐喊嘶吼，为爱驰骋。

没过几天，就在同一座教堂里，曼诺和格蒂举行了盛大的婚礼。每个人都祝福着这对新人，只消看他们一眼，就知道他们的感情是那般融洽，两个人浑身上下都散发着情意深厚的甜腻。大家盛赞他们是小镇许多年来见过的最登对的一对儿，最甜蜜的一对儿，最让人羡慕的一对儿。

他们的感情怎么会不好呢？他是她的父亲，她的兄长，她的丈夫；她是他的女儿，他的妹妹，他的妻子。他们是天造地设的一对儿。我不关注他们，我只关心隆美尔先生。他苍白着一张脸，看着新人接受旁人的祝福，他唇角的笑意夹杂着苦涩，只有我和凯特尔牧师能看出来的苦涩。忽然，他离开了席位，似乎是要出去一下，然而直到婚礼结束，我都没有见到他。

隆美尔先生消失了。他留给曼诺一封信，里面说儿子如今成家立业，人生大事已经完成，他也尽到了父亲的责任，该是为自己的生活考虑的时候了。因此他决定去国外旅游，并没有定下归期。他让孩子们自己好好生活，不必挂念他。曼诺很是追寻了一阵他的踪迹，然而他就像一只沙漠里神出鬼没的狐狸，一丁点痕迹都没有留下。久而久之，曼诺也就放弃了，反正日后他会回来的。

直到现在，曼诺和格蒂还生活在小镇上，成为了镇上最最楷模的夫妻。他们的感情与日俱增，日渐深厚，从未有过任何矛盾，是人人称道的一对儿。而隆美尔先生始终没有音信，我想，小镇上的其他人大约已经将他忘却了，或许这正是他想要达到的效果。

而我，却还在等候着他在某一天突然归来，就像他第一次出现在小镇时那样，美丽动人，温柔可亲。也许他明天就回来，也许他一辈子也不会回来了。

END


End file.
